


Leave your neutrality away

by JAMSDreamer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Cheating, I wanted to torture some character, I'm evil am I right?, M/M, Please don't read it if you don't want to cry, Sadness, Sozin is a sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Sozin has heard Roku's negative about joining him to conquer all Nations, but Sozin just knows how to convince his old friend, who shared with the Fire Lord a steamy relationship.
Relationships: Roku/Sozin (Avatar), Roku/Sozin/Ta Min (Avatar), Roku/Ta Min (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Leave your neutrality away

_Go to my summer residence for a few days when you have time. You and I have to talk._

Avatar Roku had just received that letter after his honeymoon with Ta Min. He doesn't really want Sozin to convince him to renounce neutrality, because then he would be the worst Avatar ever. Besides, the Air Nomads had told him to detach himself from the world to free his spirit. Well, he couldn't do it entirely, but the thought process was that he couldn't really have a preference. Nevertheless, when he talked about it with his wife, she just smiled and shrugged it off.

"Maybe he just wants to apologize for saying such crazy things" Roku had shared their dialogue with his wife, and she was a little concerned, but didn't really care. "You have a good friend in Sozin, don't lose him"

"Yes" Roku smiled, and kissed Ta Min on the cheek. "I'll go a few days to see Sozin. Will you wait for me?"

"Always. I love you~" She laughed.

"I'll make Fang stay with you so you aren't alone" The dragon hissed on their backyard. "Come on, Fang! Just be with her. She's nice"

Ta Min accompanied Roku to the gates of their household to wish him a good travel. Little did she know, Sozin had some plans for him.

Sozin greeted Roku with a big smile at his residence's garden.

"Hello, Roku" He said, happy.

"Hello, Sozin" Roku greeted his friend, cautious.

"Why don't you come inside! We have so many memories about this house together!" He said, blissfully.

Roku had not forgotten that they were... fuck buddies, to make it simple. It was a forbidden love: Two guys, and the Avatar and the Fire Lord, to aggravate things. It was wonderful, and Roku had tried to cast his feelings for Sozin aside and love the woman he married, but... damn, Sozin was making it so difficult: Roku realized he wore an Agni Kai attire, that were a pair of pants and nothing more. Sozin showed his sculptured upper body, and Roku knew that his size wasn't something to underestimate. They reached Sozin's room. Roku smelt a delightful lavender smell from the candles that set him on a mood... no, this was wrong. What was happening?

"Well, Roku, have you considered my offer" Sozin said suddently, embracing Roku. The Avatar was caught under surprise when he felt Sozin's fire tearing his robes without touching a meter of skin. "I only asked you because I know you're capable of helping me..."

"No, Sozin, please..." Roku said under his breath. "I'm the Avatar, I must bring balaAAAAAAH~"

The Avatar let out a loud moan when Sozin pinched his nipple. Then, Sozin began to pamper Roku's naked body.

"Who cares about balance when we have each other?" Sozin asked, with his cocky smile. His eyes were dark of desire and malevolence. He pinned Roku against the bed, and began streaking his partner's cock. "We together shall conquer this land. We together can conquer them all"

"Sozin, please, don't!" Roku moaned, incapable of moving. "I don't want this, I have a wife, I have responsibilities!"

"Then why does your body desire me so much" Sozin began to suck his partner's length. Roku moaned loudly, knowing fully well that Sozin had made sure that no one would hear them. His hips began moving on an instinct, thrusting against Sozin's throat. The Fire Lord stopped sucking his friend's meat and looked at him. "Now you're going to welcome your Lord"

Sozin lifted up Roku's hips and began licking his asshole. Roku moaned once again, completely powerless, while his entrance was more and more wet thanks to the Fire Lord's saliva. When he thought that it was good to go, he got up and began frotting his own cock, throbbing with need, against the Avatar's asshole.

"Please..." Roku said, still clinging to his own sanity. Sozin just smiled and thrusted the entirety of his length into his friend, making him make a big moan.

Sozin thrusted and pounded Roku with all his might, while Roku just felt jolts of pleasure from his sweet spot. He was in heaven, but it was also hell: He was aware he was being convinced into letting Sozin conquer everything and help him.

"Sozin!" He moaned. "I love you!" He said, incapable of thinking of anything else but his pure pleasure while Sozin was pounding and grunting.

"Will you help me conquer everything?" He moaned, pounding, knowing himself next to climax.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He moaned "I'm cumming"

"I'm cumming too!" Sozin said. They both let out their release, and Sozin laid out his head next to Roku's. "Now you're mine forever. You know it, right, Roku? We shall make a new empire... together"

Sozin got up and exited Roku's asshole. "I'll get you a nice robe" He said, leaving Roku laying on his bed, his ass full of cum and his face full of tears. Tears of pleasure. Tears of guilt. Tears of awareness.

Thus, there begins the quest for power of Fire Lord Sozin and the Avatar Roku, the one who was weak and gave in to desire.

_**The End** _


End file.
